ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire (Story)
This is a work in progress story by Ajack2002. Suggestions for names would be appreciated. It is set about 200 years after the show. Part I Lloyd I have just woken the Ninja. I admit it brings a smile to my face to wake them by banging a gong, just like Master Wu used to do to me. Of course, we had to soundproof his room after I started doing that. He's getting old, acting odd. I know that it's normal, because he has done this once before, many years ago. At least now, he has more time left to live. As they begin to eat breakfast, I decide to go prepare today's training. I think I'll have Adam train Aidan. The master of Earth is patient, especially with the young master of Fire. She's been trying to get me to train her for her entire life, but I haven't really done anything until now. Two weeks in and she's already complaining about waking up so early. When I get outside of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, I see Sky already out there, enjoying the sunrise. She's a master of Amber, the first one I had seen in generations. When I found her, she had already mastered her elemental powers. I trained her in Spinjitzu and Airjitzu, and she even invented a few Spinjitzu moves of her own. She's also my wife. I guess that's important to mention. She reminds me of the first elemental master of Amber I knew. She wears a similar outfit, and even has the same hairstyle sometimes. "The sun is beginning to rise later. Soon it will be dark when training starts," she says, without looking back at me. "At least we live on a mountain. Otherwise it'd still be dark now," I say, thinking of how much space each of my Ninja will need to train, and how much we have. We don't have enough space for them all to train their hardest. "Although sometimes I'm jealous of Zane's floating island." "It is pretty cool. But I don't think he'll give it up," Sky says. "Neither do I. So I was thinking that you could help—" Boom. We both look towards the source of the sound. Something is hitting the reinforce metal gate. It happens again, and the Ninja come out to investigate. Could it be someone back to kill Master Wu? ''The door is blasted away, and a bunch of men with swords run in. There's easily thirty of them. "Adam, Aidan, you two protect Master Wu. Dylan, you're with me and Sky," I say. Dylan is a master of Water. He nods, and it starts to rain lightly. I move closer to him, so I can tell him the plan. Sky would've figured it out. "Think it's more of those Samurai we beat last month, Master?" he says. "No. It something else. I can't tell what. You and I will distract them, Sky is going to put a tracker on one," I say. "That's a good idea. I didn't see you two figuring it out." "She's pretty good at guessing my plans." By now the rain is falling hard. I hear some thunder in the distance. "You're getting good at this," I yell, fighting off one of the attackers. "The hard part is getting it started," he says back, as a second wave of men appears. Dylan makes sure they slip and fall. ''That's not going to feel good tomorrow. Aidan I stand in the dark hallway, my sword held ready. I made this sword myself when I first learned that Master Lloyd was going to train me. I never thought I'd use it by standing guard in a hallway, while the "big strong master of earth" babysat Master Wu. When I was told to stay in the hallway, I complained about how we should have one Spinjitzu master in the hallway and one in Wu's room. He just went to Wu and left me to stand guard here. I probably should've protested more fiercely. I see movement ahead of me. Probably just some lightning. I still raise my sword. I see it again. Someone's definitely coming. I listen, and hear footsteps. A tall person comes into view, too tall to be any of the Ninja. As he comes closer I see that he is not someone I know. Must be one of those Samurai the others were telling me about, here to get Wu. I won't let him. "Out of my way," he says, stopping just in front of me. I attack, but he grabs my sword by the blade. "Out of my way. I can easily defeat you," he says. I try to free my sword, but can't. He sighs, then starts to spin. I realize what he's doing too late, and can't let go of my sword in time. His Spinjitzu throws me into a wall, and I feel like I broke my back. I lay there, and realize that I had not, in fact, broken my back. I hear the sounds of a fight as the man attacks Wu and Adam. I get up and grab my sword. My back will be sore for weeks. I walk slowly into Wu's room, and see both Wu and Adam fighting the man. I attack from behind. Together, the three of us cause him to run away. "I'll get him!" I yell, but Adam stops me. "No. We must protect Wu. That fight was too easy," he says. We sit there for what feels like hours, though it was probably only minutes. Master Lloyd walks in, dripping with water. "They all ran away," he says. "All of them?" Wu says. "All of them," Lloyd says. Sky and Dylan enter the room, both perfectly dry. "We should call Master Zane. He and his Ninja could help us track these guys down," says Sky. "Yes. We should, I haven't spoken with him in ages," says Master Lloyd. Part II Achira "Are the glowing blue eyes really necessary? You're looking like grandfather Lloyd," I say, walking down the hall with the master of sound, Rick. Rick has recently discovered that he can make his pupils glow blue. I find it scary. "Was making me modify the treadmill for you really necessary? And he's not your grandfather," he says. "Yes. Even the master of speed needs to use a treadmill. It's fun. And technically he is." "No, he's not." We walk into the living room, and see the others gathered around Master Zane's chair. "What's happening," I say, running over. I see Master Lloyd on the other end of a video chat. "Some mysterious men attacked Master Lloyd and his Ninja," Master Zane says. "Yes. But lucky for us, Sky was able to use the elemental power of Light to put a tracker on one of them," Lloyd says. This causes a mostly transparent form who I hadn't previously noticed to speak. "I could've done that in my sleep." It's Wher Aroo, the Elemental master of light. His speaking scares Kai, who is not an elemental master at all. "Stop sneaking up on me," he says. "Like I was saying; I am sending you the tracker data now. They appear to have gone to a previously unknown in the far west of the endless sea, about halfway between here and the dark island," Lloyd says. "Okay. Ninja, go prepare the vehicles. We're going to meet up with Master Lloyd there. I'll be outside soon, and you had better be ready to go," Zane says, ending the call. "Yes master," we say, and Kai untangles himself from Wher. How they had gotten that way, I don't know. I should pay better attention to my surroundings. Master Zane's always telling me to. We walk outside, and prepare the vehicles. Or, more accurately, the others walk outside and see me preparing the vehicles, then join in. So slow they are. Master Zane exits the temple, and is halfway to the vehicles when he suddenly drops to the ground. A split second later, a beam of blue light passes over him. "Go! I'll catch up," he yells at us, and we start the vehicles. He looks off the side of the island for a few seconds, then dodges another laser. "I think he's using the martial art he's been working on," Kai, who is beside me, says. He is right. A white cone, almost like sideways Spinjitzu, comes from Zane and causes an avalanche on a nearby mountain. He turns toward us and runs. He jumps off of the island, using Airjitzu to get to our vehicle. "Now let's go meet Lloyd. Someone doesn't want us to," he says, smiling. Lloyd The Destiny's Bounty is hovering over a jungle island. There's me, Aidan, Adam, and Dylan on board. Sky is tending to Wu back at the Monastery. "That's them," I say, pointing to two flying vehicles which are getting closer to us very quickly. When they arrive, they land on the deck. Zane, Achira, Rick, Kai, and Wher get off of their vehicle and board the Bounty. "So this is the island," Kai says, looking over the side of the ship. "Yes. Something about it feels almost … familiar," I say, mostly to myself. Then I remember something important. "Zane. Come with me. We need to have a," my eyes flick to Wher, then back to Zane. "private discussion." He nods, and leads the way to my quarters. I close the door behind me in such a way that Wher can't get through. "It's about my powers, they—" the ship rocks. "We're under attack," I say. Zane and I rush out, drawing weapons. The Ninja are embroiled in a fight on the deck. "This fight got large quickly," Zane observes. I create a ball of energy. It is half green and half gold in color, and is very dangerous. After making sure that Zane can see it, I launch it at the attackers. It knocks them down, and they jump off the ship, using gliders to safely escape. Most of them don't make it. "That was intense," Dylan says, closing his eyes. The sweat that had soaked his clothing during the fight falls to form a puddle underneath him, leaving him completely dry. "I have a bad feeling about th—" Something's about to happen. "Brace yourselves," I yell. Everyone move to grab something, but the ship starts turning upside down. "What's pushing it," Achira yells. "What happened to the stabilizers," that was Aidan. She's the main mechanic of our team. It was her invention that had to fail in order for something to turn the ship over. We're falling through the sky over a jungle. Not again. I summon my dragon. Its wings and face are gold and everything else is green with some gold. I can sense the others summoning their dragons. I hope they know to save everyone who can't. I maneuver mine underneath Kai, and he lands safely on it. I turn and dive towards Aidan, but won't make it in time. Use your powers. I try something I had never tried before, and a ball of gold-green energy rushes to the ground. A large amount of earth rises up, and creates a slide which Aidan rides to safety. I haven't been able to do that for centuries. A few minutes later, all the dragons land where the slide ends. Aidan is nowhere to be seen. "She wouldn't have left willingly. She'd have waited for us," I say. "She did Spinjitzu," Zane says quietly. "What? She doesn't know how to do that yet. How do you know," Adam asks sharply. "There are minor burn marks here. You can't see them, humans don't have good enough vision," Zane says. "Guys. Look over here," Wher says. We go to where the voice came from. Wher is holding up a scrap of red cloth in each hand. "They were in a straight line. It went that way," Wher says, pointing to the south. After a minute of consideration, I decide what to do. "We follow it." How do you like it so far? It's good. Keep making more. I like it. Keep making more. It's not very good. Keep making more. Just keep making more. I don't like it. Keep making more. Don't keep making more Category:Fanfictions Category:Work in Progress